Saving Red
by Super Tash
Summary: He had to find her. He had to save her not just for his sake but for Naomi's too. He needed to get Emily back home, or he would never forgive himself.
1. Running from death

**This is Cook's story following from No one ever said it was going to be easy :):):) hope you like it :)**

The last thing I remember was being thrown off the club and it was all in slow motion and the one this that was going through my mind was would anyone miss me if I died. I know Naoms would be devastated and Emily but no one else. The good thing about it would be I could see Freddie again. All the thinking came to an end when I crashed onto the hard cold pavement of the street. I was alive. I was FUCKING alive. Yeah I broke some bones but all was well. But I needed to get out of here, if the cops found me they would send me back to prison and I'm Cook, I'm not going back to that shit hole and the Cookie monster had a plan up his sleeve to get Em's back for Naoms. I was going to get Mandy. I'm going to kill her just like I did with Foster for killing Freddie and hurting Eff. I didn't want to be a killer but in the end everyone turns out to be the person they swore never to become.

I started to run I was free but I knew death would follow me every where I went but my friends needed me and death was not going to win.

But I was bloody shot and thrown of a fucking roof, what else could go wrong, oh yeah it did Emily got fucking kidnapped by her mental friend Mandy. Katie got shot and it is the twin's birthday, great happy 18th….. not. But the worst thing is that Naomi is thinking she has lot a friend and her girl. Shit. I hand to push my thoughts aside. I was going to get Emily back. I want to help and save the people I love the most.

I found myself at my old house; it hadn't changed a bit so I climbed the wall up to my room. I got into my room and looked around the pictures of my gang, where were all so happy back then, no problems nothing. I miss those days. I went over to my bed and pulled out my bag and stuffed all the clothes that could fit into it. I grabbed the picture of the gang and shoved it into my back pocket of my jeans.

Xxxx

I was walking down the streets again, not knowing here I was going just letting my feet do the work. A voice stopped me in my tracks.

_Everything will be all right _

I knew that voice that was Freddie's. People will call me mad but he always talks to me in my head.

I need to find her Freds; I need to get Emily back. Will the gang get through this mess?

_No one ever said it was going to be easy Cook. _

**Please review :):)**

**All my love to my reviewers :):)**

**Tash xxx**


	2. I hate that I let you down

**Hey I'm sorry that I havent updated in ages but I have had a lot of school work that past weeks but the next week I will update No one ever said it was going to be easy. Thanks to the people reading and reviewing my story. Over to Cook :) Also Freddie is the one in Italics:) all the mistakes are mine:)**

I didn't have a fucking clue where Mandy was or Emily, she could be in another country by now.

I remembered that me, JJ and Fred's found out when Emily was "seeing" Mandy that she worked in this club called The Train Wreck. So that's where I was going to look first.

Suddenly my phone bussed it was a text from Nai it said _Cook I don't know if you are alive or dead so if you reply to this, me and the gang know you are alive love N x_

I wanted to replay so badly but I needed to find Emily, it was better off letting the gang know I was dead. I fell to the floor, in the middle of Bristol with people staring at me but my head stabbing with daggers, Freddie was trying to talk to me and when he tries to fucking hurts.

_You know Cook I died so you could live, I did it for all you lot…. I did it for Eff but I'm glad she is happy… look after her Cook, look after the gang, find Emily and get her back to Naoms and teach that bitch a lesson to never mess with the Cookie Monster._

I will Fred's, I fucking miss you mate but I will look after Eff because I love her

_Yeah I love her too, but she chose Katie fucking Fitch over us too_

I will find Em, Freddie. I will.

I got up and started to run down the streets, following all the signs to The Train Wreck. After 2 hours of running, I finally ended up where I wanted to be. My mission to get Emily and hurt Mandy.

**Please review :)**

**All my love to my reviewers :)**

**Tash xxx**


	3. I'm not afraid to fall

**Sorry I have not update in ages but I'm back for christmas baby! More about the hero that is Cook! All the mistakes are mine :):)**

After 2 days of asking I had got a job at The Train Wreck. This man in a black suit gave me the job, I didn't see Mandy or Emily. The place was busy it was all set for Christmas and in all the breaks I had I went looking for Em, but I couldn't find her till today.

I was walking down the hall and I found Mandy's office, I opened the door and the little red head was just sat there in a ball crying her eyes out for her Naomi.

"Em?" She turned around.

"Cook! You're alive. Did Naoms send you to get me?" Emily asked

"No kido, the gang doesn't know I'm alive and I wanted to find you on my own so it could be a great surprise when Nai saw you with me"

"Cook have I ever told you I love you"

"No Em, but I love you too"

Xxx

We sat down and were talking for ages about what hand happened to Emily when she was with Mandy and it was horrible I'm not even going to repeat it.

"Cook how did you get here?" Emily asked

"Well I got a job here so I could find you, where is Mandy by the way?"

"She had to go out to get something"

"What Em?"

"She said something big Cook and I don't want to think of what it might be"

Suddenly Capital came on the radio and said.

"Ok everyone this is the new best band in Bristol's history The Loveless and they will be playing their new song A Thousand Years" Jo the radio guy said

Me and Emily looked at each other that was Naomi's band playing on Capital FM.

"I just want to say Emily if you are listing to this song believe it because it's for you" Naomi said

_Heartbeats fast_

_Colors and promises_  
><em>How to be brave<em>  
><em>How can I love when I'm afraid to fall<em>  
><em>But watching you stand alone<em>  
><em>All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow<em>  
><em>One step closer<em>

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

_Time stands still_  
><em>Beauty in all she is<em>  
><em>I will be brave<em>  
><em>I will not let anything take away<em>  
><em>What's standing in front of me<em>  
><em>Every breath<em>  
><em>Every hour has come to this<em>  
><em>One step closer<em>

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

_One step closer_  
><em>One step closer<em>

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
><em>Darling don't be afraid I have loved you<em>  
><em>For a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
><em>Time has brought your heart to me<em>  
><em>I have loved you for a thousand years<em>  
><em>I love you for a thousand more<em>

Emily started to cry so I pulled her into a hug. I had a feeling that this week was going to be the stuff of legends.

**Please review it's December and I will update for this week :):) 7 day's till Christmas :):P**

**All my love to my reviewers :)**

**Tash XXXXX **


End file.
